A filter element in which the fold edges are bordered using an edge strip is already known from DE 60 2005 003 958 T2. Such filter elements are used in a multiplicity of filter-technological assemblies.
In some motor vehicles, the interior cabin air is taken in below the windscreen, namely in the water box. In regions with a high prevalence of snow, water or coarse dust, this region of a motor vehicle which is provided for the intake may be clogged, in particular clogged by snow.
Snow or snowmelt may then be taken into the air-conditioning system, in particular in the direction of a filter element. The air-conditioning system may be damaged by water ingress.
In order to prevent this, it is already known for a non-woven fabric which is installed in an interior, may contain activated carbon and is disposed behind components to be protected to be employed. However, a wet filter element additionally humidifies the fresh air, and activated carbon becomes ineffective on account of moisture.